


Intuition

by Seraphinu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, gay married with children was my alternative title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphinu/pseuds/Seraphinu
Summary: Robin sacrificed himself to ensure a peaceful future. Returning two years later, he and Chrom are reunited, and all is as it should be with the birth of their second daughter. Robin seems to be a very doting father, determined to make up for the time he lost with Lucina.
For Chrobinweek 2016, Domestic prompt





	

The night was still and cold when Chrom started awake, unsure what had roused him. But his eyes flew wide in a panic, realizing the space beside him was empty, the spot where his partner should be vacant, his warmth already having faded.

He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, shoving down the memory of Robin’s form dissolving into nothing, his hand raised in farewell--

Chrom’s legs were tangled in the blankets as he struggled out of the bed, nearly falling from it before he managed to free himself. He threw on a robe, taking a breath to desperately call his husband's name. But his voice died in his throat when he heard the crying from the nursery, accompanied by a soft, soothing voice.

“ _The sky is dark and the hills are white_   
_As the storm-king speeds from the north tonight,_   
_And this is the song the storm-king sings,_ _  
_ As o’er the world his cloak he flings:

_‘Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep!’_   
  
_He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:_   
_  
_ ‘Sleep, little one, sleep!’”

Chrom closed his eyes, listening to the familiar lilt of Robin’s singing. It was quiet, and modest, but he'd always found it beautiful. The door was ajar, and he caught a glimpse of him, rocking Morgan in his arms. The tenderness in his too-tired eyes as he gazed down at their baby made Chrom’s heart swell with affection and pride. Not wanting to disturb Robin as he soothed little Morgan back to sleep, he simply stood beside the door, content to listen.

“ _On yonder mountain-side a vine_

_Slings at the foot of a mother pine;_   
_The tree bends over the trembling thing_   
_And only the vine can hear her sing:_   
  
_‘Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep-_   
_What shall you fear when I am here?_ _  
_ Sleep, little one, sleep.’”

It wasn't a lullaby he was familiar with, certainly not one he'd been sung as a child. But it didn't sound Plegian, either. As little Morgan’s cries began to quiet, Robin’s singing grew ever softer, and Chrom found himself straining to hear the rest.

“ _The king may sing in his bitter flight,_

_The pine may croon to the vine tonight,_   
_But the little fledgling at my breast_   
_Liketh the song I sing the best:_   
  
_‘Sleep, sleep, little bird, sleep;_   
_Weary thou art, anext my heart;_ _  
Sleep, little bird, sleep._ ’”

The baby fell asleep in Robin’s arms, and as he carefully placed her back in the crib, Chrom gently pushed the door open, the movement drawing Robin’s attention. He drew a finger to his lips before he tiptoed out of the nursery, rejoining Chrom in the bedroom.

“Did I sleep through her crying?” Chrom asked, sliding an arm around Robin’s waist and drawing him close, leaning down a little to press a kiss to his forehead. “You could have woken me up…”

Robin shook his head. “You didn't… I woke up before her… I just had a feeling…” He shrugged, before leaning in to press a kiss along Chrom’s jaw, huddling into his warmth. “I guess you could call it a father’s intuition?” he added with a soft chuckle.

“Hmph, I'm almost jealous,” Chrom teased, running a warm hand up and down Robin’s back. “You seem to have a sixth sense for our girls, ever since you came back.”

“I just… I missed so much with Lucina. Her first words, her first steps… I was gone for two years… I was practically a stranger to her. I just want to be there for them now… every moment that I can be. I guess it's made me a little sensitive.” Robin sighed, and Chrom swayed him gently in his arms, drawing a soft smile from his lips.

Robin was about to suggest that they go back to bed, but a tiny knock at their door caught his attention. “Speaking of Lucina…” he murmured, and Chrom opened the door to reveal the little princess, clutching a stuffed dragon in her arms.

“Can't sleep?” Chrom asked, kneeling down to her level. Lucina nodded quietly, looking anxiously from him to Robin, and back again. She was a little shyer than the Lucina they had met from the future- but soon enough she would grow into the assertive young woman they had come to know.

“Bad dream, sweetie?” Robin guessed, crouching down. She nodded again, and he gently patted her head. “It's alright. Papa has bad dreams sometimes too,” he added, in a hushed tone as though he were imparting an important secret.

“Papa does?” Her eyes were wide, as though she couldn't believe her ears. She squeezed the plush toy more tightly against her chest.

“Mhm, but it's okay! If you sleep next to someone who loves you, they protect you while you dream,” he reassured, scooping her up into his arms. Chrom smiled tenderly, fondly recalling how he would hold Robin close on those nights, until he would stop trembling and fall into a peaceful slumber.

“And you have two fathers who love you very, very much,” Chrom chimed in as Robin set Lucina on the bed, getting her settled in before sliding in next to her. It wasn't long before Chrom joined them, and Lucina was nestled safe and warm between the two of them.

“All tucked in?” Robin asked, pressing a light kiss to Lucina’s forehead. Chrom planted his own goodnight kiss into her hair, and she freed her sleeping companion from under the blankets, pushing it towards Robin.

“Tiki wants one, too!” She insisted, and Robin, suppressing a chuckle, obliged, smooching the plush dragon on the tip of its snout. Satisfied, she snuggled under the blankets again, nightmares forgotten in the comfort of Chrom and Robin’s arms.

The family would sleep peacefully through the rest of the night, whole and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The lullaby is actually Norse(though I may have tweaked the last verse a teensy bit), but I like to imagine that in the Awakening universe, it comes from Regna Ferox. Robin heard Olivia singing it to Inigo once and asked her to teach it to him.


End file.
